An electrical connector (simply referred to as connector below) serving as a device provided between electrical devices to transmit a control signal or electrical power is used for various purposes. In particular, a connector mounted in an automobile, for example, needs to have a vibration-resisting property since the electrical connector is subjected to continuous vibrations as the automobile runs.
Known connectors are generally equipped with, as main components, a terminal contact directly transmitting a control signal or the like, and a housing holding the contact. As for the vibration resisting property, the housing and the contact need to individually have a predetermined vibration-resisting property.
Press fitting is generally used to secure the contact in the housing. If the contact is not properly fitted in the housing, then vibrations may occur that reduce the electrical connector's proficiency. Therefore, a press fitting method for the contact with respect to the housing is important for a vibration-resisting property.
Regarding the press fitting of the contact to the housing, various suggestions have been made.
For example, Japanese Paten Application JP2012-146454A generally discloses a connector in which two press fitting sections 20 are provided in a contact 10 with a space provide there between along an axial direction of the contact. A distal end side of the contact is press fit in the housing is prevented upward movement.
Further, Japanese Paten Application JP2012-142152A generally discloses a connector in which an engaging shaft section 51 meshing with a contact press fitting section 42 of a housing 21 is provided in a contact to prevent the contact from coming out of the housing. In addition, a restricted section inserted into a Z-directional restricting section 41 of the housing is provided to locate an insertion depth of the contact 25.
As described above, suggestions regarding press fitting of a contact have been made, but these have not fully taken a vibration-resisting property into consideration. In particular, including the prior art, known techniques have a difficulty in satisfying a vibration-resisting property corresponding to a severe vibration conditions, such as being used in a region near a source of vibration.